Unexpected Depths
by WolfHeartedWarrior
Summary: You certainly weren't expecting to befriend her, let alone fall in love with her...
1. A Question of Intelligence

**A/N: This story WILL contain femmeslash. Don't like, don't read; there are plenty of other things out there for you. For everyone else: bear in mind that these are just moments, and that they will be of varying length. The rating will be earned! Also, please review-even if it's just to let me know what you'd like to see next. I'm less invested in fics with no reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or any of his lovely friends).**

* * *

You weren't expecting to fall for her, that's true. You didn't think that she'd come to mean so much, so fast, and you're not sure how it started, when you look back at everything you've been through together.

It seems like she was always a little too close, a little too concerned, but you've never noticed because didn't you want her to be, if you look at it objectively? Didn't you get a little thrill when she asked, when she talked to you, and you wonder why it wasn't a clue, because how could you not notice?

But they say love is blind, and that hindsight is 20/20, and you wonder, why hasn't anyone looked at those two statements and seen the connection between them before now?


	2. Redefining Popularity

**A/N: Glad you're back! Enjoy, and please review if you're still interested!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or anything related to him).**

* * *

Some people think she's shallow, that she's just concerned with herself and her reputation, and that surprises you every time you hear it. Obviously there is something that they're not seeing, not like you.

Yes, she's beautiful (the drop-dead-gorgeous kind of beautiful that dazzles the senses, that makes you feel like a new star was just born in your chest and you can't _breathe_ around her), and maybe a little vain, but she's just like you, just like everyone else…

Well, not like you, because you're nothing compared to her, but it's the same idea. There's so much more _to_ her than her stunning good looks (the kind that you will _never_ have), and you realize that you wish you were as lucky as she is, because who will ever love you the way you might love her?


	3. The Properties of Starfire

**A/N: Please review if you're still with me! I need more smiles to fuel my creativity!**

**Disclamier: Harry Potter is, sadly, still not mine.**

* * *

She twirls her hair around her finger when she's flirting, or when she's nervous, and you think it's adorable in an absent-minded-but-oh-so-gorgeous way. It's like liquid fire, the way that it flows over her hands and shimmers in the light, snatching flames out of the air and spinning them into fine threads (though you know that if liquid fire existed it would be blue, or maybe white depending on the heat and the contents of the substance that was being heated, and after all, red equates to the coolest of the ranges where a color effect takes place, but she makes you feel _so_ much more than cool when she looks at you) and you itch to play with it, to tug on it and make her moan—

You trip over your tongue and she looks at you like you're losing it, but you can't help how you feel, can you? You don't _want_ to leave her alone (even if you know you should), and you can see what she'd look like beneath you, her eyes glazed and the flush from her face spreading slowly down her body, her lips whispering your name as her body tightens with need—

You stammer through the conversation with her, hoping she won't ask, but you know it's inevitable and so you flee the scene, leaving her behind you and wondering (probably) just what's causing you to go mental whenever you see her these days.

You can't get those images out of your head now, though, and whenever you see her, you're going to remember those things.

Maybe she'll remember to ask you later, but you hope she forgets, because what if she knows the truth about you and realizes it's not just her friendship you want—?


	4. A Matter of Perspective

**A/N: Glad you're back! Please review, and tell me-would you like to see a chapter from Ginny's perspective every once in a while? Or should I just stay with Hermione? And don't worry-the story IS going to start earning it's rating shortly, I promise!**

**Also, thanks to bodsquad, tlc125, and HomeByTwilight for reviewing-I appreciate your comments!**

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight for favoriting!**

**And thanks to tlc125, qwert232, monkgirl, britt1216, bodsquad, and HomeByTwilight for adding this story to your alert list-I'm thrilled you're interested enough to keep coming back!**

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is not my personal sandbox. I don't get anything from playing with Rowling's characters but amusement :)**

* * *

Things have been a bit strained lately between you and Ginny, and you know it's your own fault. She doesn't know what's going on in your head, and you're not entirely sure how to make these things stop, so you've decided that maybe a bit of distance will help you put things in perspective. It's not like these feelings have come up overnight, but somehow their existence is a surprise, and you're not sure what to do or where to start, or even if this is something you _want _to pursue.

Actually, it is and you know it, but that kind of assurance is counter to logic and needs to be examined thoroughly before you can act on it.

Not that you ever will, of course. You couldn't do that to her (no matter how much you want to).

You steal another surreptitious glance at her from your book-enclosed corner, looking over at her above your already-two-and-a-half-foot-long essay on the uses and effects of dragon's blood in potions, transfigurations, and charms as well as their habits and how to defeat them. You always sit here working on your homework and she's always just there, the fire gleaming on her Quidditch-bronzed skin (she's been playing since fourth year, and no one's noticed you watching her instead of Harry or Ron, or made the connection that you started paying more attention once she started playing), gesticulating and laughing with her friends. Recently though, you've noticed that she bites her bottom lip when she's thinking and right now it's driving you wild, making something primal rise in you, something bright and hard that makes your heart race. It's so strange, so unexpected, that you don't even think to question it. Because you can't want to be with her, you _can't_ (she's Ron's _sister_, for Newton's sake, and that's not the Weasley you're supposed to end up with because she's supposed to end up with poor, bumbling _Harry_) and so you don't question it, not yet, not even a little.

It's adorable to watch her think, though; and it stirs something inside you that you didn't know existed. Girls talk about boys all the time (you've heard enough about Lavendar's and Parvati's escapades to know that you don't want you get involved in something like that, and who would want you anyhow? You're the unpopular know-it-all who can't stop asking questions, who can't keep her thoughts to herself when someone understand something because why shouldn't they know if you do?) and you know it's not unusual for those feeling to start at this age—or clearly even earlier—but you've never been good with people. And people have never really been good with you.

You notice her looking at you and you bite your lip and look away quickly, a dull heat spreading through your cheeks. It doesn't help that every time you see her you think of wicked things, that you have to steel yourself against the butterflies that rise and beat wildly through your veins. Somehow, when you're near her the world is more raw, more real, and everything is almost painfully intensified; you wonder what it would be like for her to touch you, for her to cup your face and twine her fingers in your hair and kiss you wildly in the rain—

You know there's no saving the situation now, so you hurriedly cram your books and parchment into your bag and head for your dorm, quickly walking past her without looking even once in her direction and wondering if a cold shower and a stern self-lecture is really going to get those thoughts out of your mind before you go to sleep tonight... but you're not really sure that you want it to.


End file.
